


Unexpected Happenings

by orphan_account



Category: Avenger's Endgame
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: orgasm at second touch and meet au.Steve never expected to meet his soulmate, better yet he never expected his soulmate to be a planet-destroying tyrant.





	Unexpected Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
> Also Spoilers if you havi seen Avenger's Endgame

!WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!

 

!SPOILERS, SPOILERS,SPOILERS, SPOILERS!

 

 

To say he was shocked was kinda of an understatement. Steve was fighting Thanos at one point, he was about to kill Thor. But He was able to attract Thor's hammer and use it against the bastard.

Thanos almost whipped the floor with him, but then the crew showed up. While everyone was Thanos's army, Steven got in close contact with Thanos. Steve's arm brushed against his chest, and he immediately busted a nut.

He groaned, than before he knew it, he couldn't even hold his own weight. His vision was spinning and his body was close to hitting the ground. A large purple hand stopped his fall, picking him up bridal style with Steve's head and hand resting against Thanos's chest.

"Let him out your grip, Now!" Yelled Thor

Everyone on the field stopped and turned, being meet with sight of the evil alien carring their Ally like a child and/or lover. Tony was ready to blast his face off and Thor's eye filled with pure anger and electricity. 

Thanos ignored their presence and looked down at Steve's pants, only to see a wet spot on his pants. It made him smile, which only powered the anger of the other heroes.

"I won't ask again, nor will I stand and watch. Let him out of your grip"

He raised his head and glared, unintentionally hugging the Captain closer to his chest, which caused Steve to grip Thanos's bicep. He felt a siver face down his back, but he hid it well.

"Why would I ever do that, he needs someone"

This really confused the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's bad, but trust me. It gets worse, I have more planned.


End file.
